


Do You Kiss Our Mother With That Mouth?

by Anonymousish



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, i don't even know what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousish/pseuds/Anonymousish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>Incest where E doms the hell out of his older brother R? *doe eyes*</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Kiss Our Mother With That Mouth?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KissTheBoy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheBoy7/gifts).



> Oh God I'm so sorry.  
> *throws this at you*  
> *backflips into the sun*

It goes without saying that Étienne Enjolras was nervous to see his older brother. 15 summers had passed since he last heard those cynical quips that drove him insane. Now, at the ripe old age of 32, he was coming face to face with the antithesis of himself – a drunk, a cynic, and above all, obnoxious. Grégoire Enjolras wouldn’t know how to keep his mouth to save his life. 

So when the door to the ramshackle apartment creaked open before he even got the chance to knock, he gasped. There stood Grégoire, wearing a smile despite the sunken look occupying the rest of his face. “Come in, _petit frère_ ,” beseeched the gaunt man. 

“That wasn’t cute when I was 12, and it certainly isn’t cute now.” 

“Oh, _mon petit frère_ , I beg to differ.” 

“Call me Enjolras.” 

Grégoire smiled. “Do you not forget that I, too, am called Enjolras?”, but the younger man just scoffed.   
He made his way into the sparsely furnished space – not that it could handle much furniture, considering its size – and took a seat on the ratty couch. The stench of alcohol and poverty seeped into his skin. 

“It’s been, what, ten years?” Grégoire asked, taking a seat next to his younger brother. 

“Fifteen.” 

“I see. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I was… well, I was hoping for advice, to be honest,” Enjolras stammered, clearly uncomfortable. 

Grégoire couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Ha! You need my advice? Look at me! Life has been cruel to me, _petit frère_ , while it has shown you nothing but kindness from the day you walked out of mom’s womb looking like a cherub incarnate. Look at that suit you’re wearing. I’d venture to say you’re making bank at some fancy law firm, am I wrong?” 

Enjolras didn’t want to give his brother the satisfaction, although he was, in fact, earning seven figures in class action law. “There’s no one else I could trust with information like this,” he admitted. 

Another booming laugh tore out of the skinny man. “Trust me? I’d venture to say that’s your dumbest idea yet. You haven’t seen me for ten years! You have no idea who I even am!” 

“Grégoire, I think… I might be gay.” 

It took the taller man a moment of concentration before he smiled. “Of course you are, petit frère. We used to fuck like rabbits.” 

Enjolras tried to stifle a blush rising to his cheeks, but to no avail. “I would ask that you not bring that up again.” 

“Why?” Asked Grégoire in response, “Are you ashamed? We were barely teenagers. There’s no shame. It’s the past, anyway.”

“The past,” echoed Enjolras, remembering the nights when he used to take advantage of the fact that they shared a room after their parents were soundly asleep. “You should know that I’ve never had sex since then.” 

At that, Grégoire’s jaw practically hit the floor. “Seriously? A man as beautiful as you ought to have a different man in his bed every week!” 

“That’s not the point, Grégoire.” 

“Or is the beautiful Étienne too perfect to settle for any mere mortal? Do you forget that you are made of flesh and blood rather than marble, as I once did?”

“Shut up.” 

“Or do you simply see yourself too far detached from the rest of humanity in your plight to save them?” 

“I said _shut up_ ,” Enjolras insisted, his hands beginning to tremble with anger. 

“Perhaps you’re simply too modest; you don’t see just how precious you are.” He reached a bony hand forward and brushed his thumb over his cheek, ignoring the increasingly livid expression on his face. “You just don’t see how adorable you are, _petit frère_.” 

With that, Enjolras slapped him on the face. “I am ten months younger than you. I’m not a kid anymore, either, so I’d suggest you stop treating me like one.” 

But cheeky Grégoire just smiled. “This is quite the turn of events, isn’t it?” He punctuated the final question with a wink. 

He didn’t have much time for any further innuendo, though, because the blond had pounced on him and was littering his collarbone with bites and bruises. “ _Étienne_ …” he murmured, but that just made Enjolras bite down harder. 

“That’s Enjolras to you.” 

“My apologies.”

“Hush.” 

“Of course.” 

With that, he was silent, choking back moans and whimpers as his younger brother went to work unbuttoning his worn flannel shirt. Though he yearned for it, never did Enjolras’ perfect Cupid’s bow rest upon his skin in a light kiss. There were only rough marks of teeth and fingernails covering his collar bone.

Before he knew what was happening, Grégoire was being pulled to the floor, and the blond was straddling him. Somehow his blazer had been lost, and the top few buttons of his shirt were undone. Grégoire reached forward to unbutton Enjolras’ expensive lined wool trousers, exposing his erection. It was so much different from when he last saw it – it now grew long from a mass of light yellow curls. Still curving up ever so slightly, it was almost how he remembered it. 

“You didn’t wear underwear, you slut.”

“Shut your mouth before I shut it for you.” 

“Oh, I would like that very much.”

“You would, wouldn’t you, you fucking whore?” 

“Do you kiss our mother with that mouth?” 

With that comment, Enjolras lunged forward, pressing his cock up against Grégoire’s lips. They remained closed. 

“Open up.” 

“Say the magic word.” 

“ _Please_.” 

“I was thinking more along the lines of revolu-“ but the cynic was cut off when his jaw was forced open by his younger brother thrusting into his open mouth. He desperately tried to provide some suction around the relentless beating the back of his throat was taking, but to no avail. His only option was to relax as Enjolras took what he wanted. 

After a few minutes, Grégoire felt like he was about to throw up. Luckily Enjolras withdrew and came all over his face in two long bursts. 

“That’s disgusting,” Grégoire spat, picking up Enjolras’ blazer and rubbing the cum off his face. 

Enjolras gasped. “That jacket cost more than your life is worth!” He cursed, ripping it out of his hands. 

“Nice to see you too, _petit frère_.” 

“You’re despicable.” 

“And yet here you are.”


End file.
